


Put A Spell On You

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungyoun accidentalmente lanza un hechizo de amor a su mejor amigo y quieren romperlo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo





	Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put A Spell On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657666) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



De vez en cuando, Seungyoun y Seungwoo ansiaban salir de su departamento compartido y como no querían que eso se volviera rutinario y aburrido, intentaban hacer algo diferente cada vez que salían.

La primera vez, fueron al cine, pero luego decidieron que dos tipos con una relación profundamente platónica probablemente deberían haber ido al cine con citas y no entre ellos, especialmente después de un toque accidental en la mano y una oleada de cortesía demasiado agresiva que envió bolsa de palomitas de maíz con sabor a ajo sobre el nuevo peinado de una pobre chica. ( _Ella_ estaba en una cita yestaba lista para matarlos. Parecía que _su cita_ podía levantarlos a cada uno con un brazo y _ellos_ decidieron irse y no volver nunca más).

La segunda vez, intentaron ir a un karaoke, lo cual fue divertido, pero luego, cuando Seungwoo logró tocar la nota _más fuerte_ que Seungyoun había escuchado en su vida mientras cantaba Tears, el gerente les pidió amablemente que no volvieran porque, aunque las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, aparentemente sus ventanas de vidrio _inusualmente frágiles_ no lo estaban.

La tercera vez, fueron a una sala de PC para jugar en sus cómodos cubículos con todo el ramen y las hamburguesas que podían comer, pero luego de una mala partida de Overwatch, Seungyoun accidentalmente tiró una taza de refresco de cereza muy pegajosa sobre el teclado y aunque juró que sus manos nunca lo tocaron se se les pidió que no regresaran a menos que pudieran reemplazar el equipo que arruinó.

No hace falta decir que cuando estaban juntos, eran un desastre, pero eso es lo que hacía la vida divertida. Nada era rutinario o aburrido, pero una vez que se quedaron sin negocios normales para destruir, tuvieron que ser especialmente creativos.

Pero se estaban quedando sin ideas.

Seungwoo se estaba poniendo nervioso. Seungyoun podría decirlo porque en lugar de mirar al espacio en silencio solo como solía hacerlo cuando se relajaba, caminaba de un lado a otro por el apartamento y abría y cerraba la nevera tantas veces que podría haber descongelado un pollo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Seungyoun, abriendo un armario a unos metros de distancia. "Tenemos ramen."

"Estoy harto del ramen," se quejó. Eso no era cierto, estaba harto de aburrirse. Seungyoun no podía discutir eso porque él también estaba tan aburrido que no podía soportarlo.

"¿Quieres pedir pollo?" Ofreció como segunda prueba.

"No," suspiró. "El pollo es aburrido."

Seungyoun jadeó.

"No sé lo que me pasó," dijo Seungwoo. "No quise decir eso."

"Salgamos," dijo, al ver que el alivio se apoderó de Seungwoo cuando no tuvo que decirlo él mismo. "Estoy cansado de pedir comida."

"Me gusta cómo piensas," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No sé, conduzcamos a alguna parte," sugirió Seungyoun. "Si hacemos planes me cansaré."

"Te cansarás," dijo, sospechoso. "No tenemos que ir a ningún lado si no quieres."

Seungyoun se frotó la sien. "Pero entonces, ¿qué voy a comer?"

"Eso es cierto," reflexionó Seungwoo. "Si no salimos, literalmente morirás de hambre."

"Así que vámonos," dijo. "Subiremos al auto y conduciremos por la ciudad hasta que uno de nosotros tenga una sensación y luego encontraremos comida. Hay comida en todas partes."

"Una sensación," se rió.

"Me siento supersticioso," dijo Seungyoun con una sonrisa descarada.

Si Seungyoun creyera en las maldiciones, probablemente habría sabido lo ominosas que fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero su sentido del humor superó cualquier hueso supersticioso que tenía en su cuerpo porque si incluso un solo cabello se erizara en su cuello, él habría sabido mantener su culo en casa fuera de problemas.

Pero no creía en nada más que en lo que podía ver con sus propios ojos y lo que veía era un compañero de cuarto malhumorado y hambriento.

Los dos se vistieron y salieron sin un plan ni un destino, tal como él había querido. Estaban tan empeñados en no tener un plan que incluso decidieron no molestarse en pedirle a nadie que los acompañara. Seungyoun miró su reloj y sabía que no era justo a esa hora hacer que sus amigos se comprometieran con planes no planificados sin previo aviso.

"Conduciré," anunció Seungwoo.

Seungyoun lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿En qué coche?"

"En tu coche," dijo con confianza. "Resulta que soy un excelente conductor."

"Siento que esto no es cierto."

"¿Cómo lo sabrías a menos que me dejes demostrártelo?"

Seungyoun se rió. "No puedes conducir mi auto."

"Podrás beber en la cena," ofreció.

"Prefiero beber en casa," dijo Seungyoun, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sabes que me hace tener que orinar y nunca puedes encontrar un baño en esta ciudad y si tengo que orinar en una pared, podría salpicar mis zapatos."

"¡Qué bebé!" Seungwoo gritó. "¿Quieres que pase por la tienda para que podamos conseguirte unos pañales primero?"

"No te detendrás en ningún lado," dijo. "Porque no vas a conducir mi auto."

Seungwoo hizo un puchero. "Nunca me dejas tener nada."

"Eres un hombre adulto," bromeó Seungyoun, empujándolo con su dedo. "¡Y dos años mayor que yo!"

"¿Soy mayor que tu?" Seungwoo jadeó. "Entonces tienes que escucharme. Dame tus llaves."

Seungyoun sostuvo sus llaves en su mano, dejándolas colgar de su dedo mientras sopesaba la decisión. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Seungwoo pudiera estrellarse y convertirlos a los dos en dos fantasmas muy bien vestidos o elevar el seguro de su automóvil tan alto que tendría que vender su plasma para cubrir los pagos.

Soltó un largo suspiro al ver la cara de su amigo.

"¿Tienes..?"

"Sí," dijo Seungwoo, esperanzado.

"¿Tienes una licencia de conducir?"

Seungwoo resopló. "Maldición."

"¡¿No tienes una licencia ?!" Seungyoun chilló.

"No pensé que preguntarías," gritó Seungwoo. "¡No importa, soy bueno en todo!"

"Entonces ve a tomar el examen de conducir," le gritó. "Oh, Dios, me muero de hambre, solo sube al auto."

Desde el exterior, la interacción fue una pelea infantil, pero en el fondo les ayudó a aliviar el estrés al ser lo más molestos posible. Aparentemente era el turno de Seungwoo.

Subieron al auto, después de haber decidido que Seungyoun debería conducir su propio auto y que Seungwoo debería estar feliz de que no lo haya hecho tomar un taxi. Seungwoo tomó el cable auxiliar y lo enchufó a su propio teléfono.

"Hey," dijo Seungyoun. "Es mi turno de elegir la música."

"Deberías haberme dejado conducir,"dijo en tono burlón.

"Eres increíble," dijo.

Seungwoo giró la cabeza sobre el asiento y parpadeo varias veces. "Solo pondré canciones que nos gusten a los dos."

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que me gusta," se quejó, poniendo su auto en marcha.

"Sí, está bien," Seungwoo lo dejó boquiabierto mientras ponía una lista de reproducción de música tranquila de cafetería como si esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

"Cambien escucho otras cosas," se quejó.

"Compartimos una pared," dijo con un suspiro. "No, no lo haces."

"Eso es porque solo prestas atención cuando estoy a punto de irme a la cama," dijo Seungyoun, pero Seungwoo tenía razón. Últimamente había estado escuchando música que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en otro lugar. Era solo un síntoma de estar aburrido en un estado constante de estasis.

Pero ahora su auto se había transformado en un lugar demasiado relajado y somnoliento mientras los conducía a ninguna parte en particular con Seungwoo mirando por la ventana como si estuvieran en un viaje nocturno a un lugar realmente diferente.

"¿Hacia donde?" dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre la música.

Seungwoo inhaló bruscamente como si hubiera estado dormido. Probablemente había tomado una pequeña siesta, pero nunca se atrevería a admitirlo.

"Izquierda," dijo, su voz gruesa.

"Izquierda será."

Estaban en un callejón sin salida con solo dos caminos para elegir y aunque Seungwoo definitivamente no estaba prestando atención, este fue un viaje basado en el instinto y el sentimiento. No necesitaba mirar para navegar. Probablemente.

"Cuál camino es el de la izquierda," dijo Seungwoo, sentándose como si tuviera la intención de mantenerse despierto por cualquier medio necesario.

"No sé, tú lo elegiste."

"Sí, ¿pero dónde estamos?" preguntó.

"Literalmente no tengo idea," dijo Seungyoun. "Nunca he estado en este barrio antes."

"Bien," dijo, en voz baja.

Seungyoun lo miró por el rabillo del ojo una vez que llegó al semáforo. Los ojos de Seungwoo brillaron mientras se movían rápidamente en todas las direcciones para observar su nuevo entorno. Estaba en su propia aventura privada y Seungyoun era solo su conductor.

Pero como su mejor amigo, tenía la intención de obligar a Seungwoo a pagar su comida ya que estaba de buen humor.

Manejaron un poco más con más puntería de la que tenían cuando se fueron con Seungwoo activamente haciendo sugerencias sobre qué caminos debería tomar y decidieron que eso significaba que estaban muriendo de hambre y que tenían que comer algo de inmediato.

Seungyoun encontró un lugar para estacionar para poder caminar y explorar un poco el vecindario.

Hacía frío, casi todo estaba cerrado y Seungyoun comenzó a preocuparse de que hubieran cometido un error al no ordenar comida en casa, pero luego Seungwoo vio algo.

"Mira, un lugar de ramen," dijo.

"Tenemos ramen en casa," suspiró Seungyoun.

"Pero este es un lugar de ramen de mariscos," dijo Seungwoo. "Tienen camarones."

"Tenemos camarones en el congelador."

"Tienen almejas."

"Podríamos tener almejas," dijo.

"Tienen abulones," argumentó Seungwoo.

Seungyoun suspiró. No tenían abulones en casa, pero el hecho de que Seungwoo estaba tan seguro de que quería ir a este restaurante de ramen de mariscos al azar en el medio de un extraño vecindario que supuestamente nunca habían estado lo obligó a cuestionar los motivos de Seungwoo.

"¿Cómo sabes que tienen abulones?" Preguntó.

"Tienen que tenerlos, ¿no? ¿Cómo se supone que deben llamarse a sí mismos un lugar de ramen de mariscos sin abulones?"

"¿Qué tanto dormiste en el camino aquí?" dijo Seungyoun.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando," cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tú vas a pagar, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," dijo, palmeando su billetera en el bolsillo.

"Entonces comeremos ramen," Seungyoun vitoreó.

Seungwoo guió el camino, su estómago vacío y sin fondo lo empujó hacia el olor a caldo impregnado que parecía calentar el aire alrededor del edificio. De hecho, en el momento en que entraron, sintió todo su cuerpo como si hubiera sido sumergido en sopa.

Estaba oscuro y húmedo y se sentía como el tipo de lugar que servía licor que se pegaba en tu garganta y diferentes tipos de cosas marinadas que no podías encontrar en ningún otro lado. Pero tal vez él solo estaba cansado.

Encontraron una mesa en la parte de atrás al lado de un árbol en maceta seco y una lámpara que parpadeaba de blanco a amarillo como si estuviera luchando por mantenerse encendida. Algo sobre el lugar le dio una extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder, pero una vez que ordenaron, pudo sacudirse la sensación.

El gran tazón de caldo se llenó con una mezcla de mariscos y vegetales que la anciana que los sirvió dijo que los haría crecer más alto como si los dos ya no lucharan con las puertas. En el fondo había un nido de fideos masticables que parecían hechos a mano en la parte posterior y era como si una abuela le diera una comida caliente mientras visitaba la playa durante el invierno, aunque él nunca había experimentado eso.

"Esto es bueno," dijo, ya a la mitad de su plato.

"Mhm," Seungwoo estuvo de acuerdo con un bocado de fideos y langostinos. Se llenó hasta que sus mejillas parecían castañas y fue un cambio agradable del gruñón Woo que estaba ocupado amenazando su refrigerador solo una hora antes. "Tenemos que volver aquí alguna vez."

"Siento que nunca volveré a enfermarme."

"¿Verdad?" Él sonrió brillantemente. "Lo ves, tenía razón al sacarnos del apartamento."

"¿No fui yo quien sugirió que fuéramos a algún lado?"

"No, no lo creo," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Quieres tus langostinos?"

"Tómalos," dijo. Los recogió él mismo y los dejó caer en el tazón de Seungwoo.

_Solo soy un cariñoso hermano menor para ti, ¿no?_

Después de comer decidieron explorar un poco el vecindario. La mayoría de las tiendas habían cerrado por la noche, pero podían ver que había una lavandería, una floristería, un dentista y una masajista. Tenía todo lo que un pequeño vecindario podría necesitar, pero aparte de eso, era prácticamente irrelevante.

Pasaron junto a una pequeña tienda de comestibles con todas las luces encendidas y algo sobre las tiendas de comestibles por la noche hizo que Seungyoun se sintiera somnoliento. Casi tenía ganas de arriesgar el viaje a casa con Seungwoo detrás del volante si eso significaba que podía tomar una siesta con su estómago lleno e hinchado.

"¿Qué es eso?" señaló Seungwoo.

Seungyoun siguió su mirada hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña librería encajada entre un barbero y una tienda de ropa. Las luces del exterior estaban encendidas, pero las ventanas estaban demasiado oscuras para ver el interior.

El letrero brillante en el costado decía libros, incienso, hierbas y más, y la pantalla apoyada en el frente decía que la tienda tenía paños para el altar a la venta con un 20 por ciento de descuento, por lo que pensó que probablemente era solo una tienda de la nueva era.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"¿Ya no tienes incienso?"

"No, pensé que sería divertido," se rió.

"Vamos," dijo Seungwoo. "Tal vez tienen uno de esos pequeños adornos de dragones tallados."

"O tal vez tienen un talismán especial para mantener a los insectos fuera del apartamento durante el verano."

"¿Cuál es tu problema con los insectos?" dijo.

"Discúlpame por no querer despertar cubierto de picaduras de nuevo," Seungyoun hizo un puchero.

"Eso no ha sucedido desde que el propietario llamó al exterminador."

"¿No puedo ser preventivo?"

"Puedes ser lo que quieras ser," suspiró Seungwoo.

"¿Por qué me siento insultado?" Seungyoun murmuró, pero Seungwoo ya se dirigía hacia la puerta sin él. "¡Oye! ¡Espera!"

"¡Hace frío!" Seungwoo dijo sobre su hombro. "¡Date prisa!"

Los dos se apretujaron dentro de la pequeña librería, si se pudiera llamar una librería. Los estantes estaban atascados para que los dos estuvieran apretados, casi íntimamente entre hileras de velas codificadas por colores, todas con etiquetas para sus propósitos y cristales ordenados por tipo y tamaño.

Seungyoun se sintió particularmente atraído por un pilar hecho de citrino, pero la mano de Seungwoo alcanzó un brazalete hecho de cuentas de amatista. Las piezas más caras estaban encerradas detrás de un vidrio y se preguntó si la gente realmente vendría a lugares como este para arrojar cientos de dólares en cristales tallados y joyas hechas a mano.

Mientras caminaban, vio su propio reflejo invertido en una gran bola de cristal y saltó.

"¿La primera vez que has visto un espejo hoy?" Seungwoo bromeó.

"No, simplemente no lo esperaba."

Pero, para ser honesto, algo sobre el lugar lo asustaba y no pudo señalarlo hasta que notó la estantería detrás del mostrador con una hilera de libros polvorientos encuadernados en cuero que no parecían tan naturales ni bienvenidos como todo lo demás en la tienda, pero se sintió atraído por eso gracias a su propio sentido de curiosidad.

"Hola," dijo una voz.

Un pequeño grito salió de la boca de Seungyoun que incluso logró sobresaltar a Seungwoo.

La voz pertenecía a alguien que apenas parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para estar en un lugar así, pero lo suficientemente alto como para mirarlos a los dos a los ojos. Todo en él parecía normal, excepto sus pasos fantasmales, pero luego Seungyoun miró hacia abajo y notó que estaba usando un par de zapatillas que no habrían hecho ningún sonido de todos modos.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte," dijo. "Soy Dohyon, pero puedes llamarme Dragón de Hielo."

"Dragón de hielo," repitió Seungwoo en voz baja.

"Sí," dijo Dohyon sin sonreír.

_Oh, hablas en serio._

"¿No eres un poco joven para dirigir una librería solo?" preguntó Seungwoo.

"¿Qué eres, la policía de trabajo infantil?"

"¿Qué son esos libros de allá?" Preguntó Seungyoun, incapaz de romper por completo su fijación con el estante detrás del vidrio.

"Oh, esos son solo nuestros libros de hechizos," explicó. "Nos gusta mantenerlos encerrados porque, bueno, simplemente lo hacemos."

Seungwoo tarareó, no tan interesado en ellos como Seungyoun.

"¿Cuánto cuesta ese?" Señaló al libro en el medio que se empujó un poco más lejos que los demás como si se estuviera soltando.

"¿Ese?" Dohyon pensó por un momento. "Ese es cuesta $20."

"¿De Verdad? Eso es barato," dijo Seungyoun, sorprendido.

"Sí, no se nos permite vender cosas atadas en carne humana por más de $25 o de lo contrario se marcarían," reflexionó.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Seungwoo y Seungyoun dijeron al mismo tiempo en estado de shock.

Dohyon se echó a reír. "No, solo estoy jodiendo con ustedes. El libro dice que son $20, por lo que son $ 20."

"El libro dice," repitió Seungwoo nuevamente.

No importaba que Seungwoo sospechara de todo lo que dijo Dohyon porque Seungyoun estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que tenía exactamente $20 en su billetera.

Y quería ese libro.

No podía explicar por qué, pero quería llevárselo a casa, pulir bien su cuero como si fuera un zapato italiano caro y exhibirlo en su estante como un trofeo. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por el contenido y aunque no creía en la magia, podía apreciar el trabajo que se realizó para crearla, ¿no? No era tan inusual apreciar el arte incluso si uno no se relacionaba personalmente con él y el hechizo y la encuadernación de libros contaban como sus propias formas de arte individuales, ¿no?

"Lo llevaremos," espetó Seungyoun.

Seungwoo lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero a Seungyoun no le importó. Lo quería y la vida era demasiado corta para dejar pasar ofertas tan buenas como libros de hechizos artesanales de $20.

Antes de irse, Seungwoo terminó comprando algunas velas rojas para agregar a su colección en caso de que hubiera un corte de energía y no quisieran que el apartamento oliera como El sueño de una noche de verano y una pequeña caja de incienso porque le gustaba el sutil aroma a rosas los palos despedidos.

Se fueron con sus bolsas de mercancías y el timbre de las tiendas sonando en sus oídos. El libro era más pesado de lo que Seungyoun había anticipado e hizo que las correas le cortaran el brazo mientras caminaban hacia el auto, pero estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera notó el dolor.

"No puedo creer que hayas comprado eso," dijo Seungwoo mientras ponian sus cosas en el asiento trasero. El auto de Seungyoun se llenó inmediatamente con el aroma de las rosas una vez que encendieron la calefacción y pensó que debería robarse un palo y dejarlo debajo del asiento hasta que la fragancia se desvaneciera.

"Dice el tipo que acaba de gastar $30 en velas e incienso," bromeó Seungyoun.

"Cosas prácticas con usos prácticos," dijo. "Ambos necesitamos velas y el incienso olía bien."

"Huele bien," dijo, inhalando profundamente. "Voy a robarte uno."

"Absolutamente no," bromeó Seungwoo.

"Te dejaré usar mi libro de hechizos," dijo. "Tal vez puedas encontrar un mejor trabajo con él."

"No hay nada malo con mi trabajo," dijo. "Al menos tengo uno."

"¡Ay!" Seungyoun gritó. "¡Pensé que era tu mejor amigo!"

"Dios, te vas a poner cursi conmigo," dijo, pero Seungyoun sabía que estaba pasando por sus horas suaves en el asiento del pasajero solo. Seungwoo era un hyung al que le gustaba recibir amor incluso si era el tipo de persona que actuaba más como una base sólida que como un montón de peluches cálidos.

"Sí, dame un besito," dijo, chasqueando los labios.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo Seungwoo. "Olvídalo, voy a tirar toda la amistad a la basura."

Seungyoun se rió alegremente. Sabía que Seungwoo nunca podría tirarlo.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban, Seungyoun sacó su dirección en el GPS y se dirigió a su casa. No llegaron tan lejos como él pensaba, pero todos sus giros impulsivos aparentemente los enviaron en varios círculos pequeños, por lo que solo fue un viaje de quince minutos a casa sin tráfico.

"¿Podemos pasar por la tienda?" preguntó Seungwoo. "Tengo ganas de comprar algo para beber."

"¿Cerveza?" Preguntó.

Seungwoo tarareó. "No sé si estoy de humor para cerveza."

"¿Qué te parece vino?" sugirió. "Irá bien con tus nuevas velas y palitos que huelen bien."

Se rió a carcajadas. "¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

"Estoy avergonzado por nosotros," se rió Seungyoun.

"Vamos a emborracharnos y abrir tu nuevo libro," dijo.

"Oh, Dios, sí," estuvo de acuerdo. "¡Haremos algo de magia!"

 _"¡Sí!"_ animó Seungwoo.

"Literalmente, no hay nadie más con quien pueda beber vino y probar la brujería que no seas tú," se rió Seungyoun.

"¿Verdad?" dijo, riendo. "Esto es divertido."

"Vas a pagar por el vino, ¿verdad?"

"Esto es menos divertido."

Pero Seungyoun estaba zumbando de emoción demasiado para pensar en otra cosa. No podía identificarlo, pero esta era el cambio en su rutina que necesitaban para mantenerse con energía y esta vez nada podía salir mal.

En lugar de pasar por la tienda camino a casa, terminaron estacionando y dejando el auto en el departamento con sus nuevos productos mágicos todavía en el asiento trasero y caminando hacia el mercado a un par de cuadras de distancia.

Su primera parada fue el pasillo del vino, que era lo más importante que tenían que comprar para sus aventuras mágicas.

"¿Qué tipo deberíamos comprar?" Reflexionó Seungwoo. "Esta marca es bastante popular."

"Creo que necesitamos rojo para que coincida con las velas," dijo. "¿Tienen algo de rojo?"

"¿No es rojo demasiado amargo?"

"No, eso son solo los taninos," dijo Seungyoun. "Si comes algo que tiene un poco de grasa, está bien."

"¿Grasa?"

"Sí, por eso la gente come queso con vino."

"Oh, mierda, pensé que era solo porque es como un jugo de fruta elegante," dijo.

"Por eso también la gente pone leche en su café," continuó Seungyoun. "Puedes beber americano helado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, creo que sí," dijo.

"Entonces deberías estar bien con rojo, pero de todos modos deberíamos conseguir un poco de queso. A menos que quieras algo más dulce," dijo Seungyoun, escaneando el estante. "Este tipo rosado sabe a ponche de frutas."

"El tipo rosa no entra en mi presupuesto," suspiró. "Y acabo de dejar caer $ 30 en velas."

"Una compra práctica con un uso práctico," bromeó Seungyoun. "Toma el rosado, lo pondré en mi tarjeta."

"Solo llevemos rojo ya que coincide," dijo.

"Aún así lo voy a llevar," dijo.

"¿Qué tipo de queso se supone que debemos comprar?" preguntó Seungwoo.

"Uhhhhh."

La mozzarella empacada probablemente no era la opción correcta, pero haber empacado mozzarella en casa cuando había tantas cosas deliciosas sobre las que la podían derretir tenía más sentido para estos nuevos aficionados al vino que tenían planes de practicar una brujería ligera juntos en un vaso de medianoche algo rojo y un poco amargo.

Trajeron todo arriba a su departamento, sin olvidar nada en el auto y una vez que entraron, dejaron todo en el mostrador y entraron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse su ropa antes de instalarse.

"Deberíamos encender algunas velas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Seungwoo. "Por lo estético."

"Sí, es una buena idea," dijo. "¿Puedes prepararlas mientras preparo la comida?"

"Deberíamos hacer ramen," dijo, sacando su encendedor de un cajón.

"Acabamos de comer ramen," dijo Seungyoun.

"Eso fue udon," dijo Seungwoo. "Eso fue diferente."

"¿Ya tienes hambre?"

"¿Tú no"

"Un poco," admitió. "¿Estamos a punto de parar y comer de nuevo?"

"¿Prefieres esperar hasta después?"

"El hechizo debe hacerse con el estómago lleno," anunció Seungyoun como si supiera algo sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Además, hubiera sido más divertido jugar con el libro cuando estaban un poco borrachos de vino, incluso si el vino y el ramen eran probablemente la peor combinación en la que podía pensar.

Y después de unos veinte minutos de beber y comer su segunda cena, se demostró que esa teoría era correcta. Pero como la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adormecido por el vino, no importó.

Casi habían terminado la botella antes de salir tambaleándose a la sala para encender las velas y configurar su espacio mágico. Los dos se sentaron en el medio del piso con el libro en el regazo de Seungyoun contra sus piernas desnudas después de que encendieron un palo de incienso perfumado de rosa para completar la estética. El cuero estaba frío contra su piel y por un momento se preguntó si realmente estaba forrado con carne humana.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó, sus palabras arrastradas con cuidado.

"Solo ábrelo," dijo Seungwoo. "Deja que el destino decida."

"Está bien," dijo, con los ojos cerrados. Dio la vuelta al libro para que el lomo estuviera paralelo al suelo y colocó sus pulgares en las páginas irregulares. Las sintió por un momento antes de abrirlo y cuando abrió los ojos, una risa fuerte escapó de sus labios tan rápido que casi lo dejó sin aliento. "¡Oh Dios mío!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Seungwoo, acercándose, pero Seungyoun estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose y tosiendo para responderle. "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"Es un maldito hechizo de amor," dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Oh, Dios," se rió Seungwoo. "¿Qué pobre alma vas a arruinar con eso?"

"Sé amable o te lo echaré encima y estarás enamorado de mí para siempre," bromeó.

Seungwoo fingió tener nauseas. "No me gustarías aunque fueras la última persona en la tierra."

"¡Dije que seas amable!" Él gritó. _"Desde este corazón, te doy a ti-"_

"¡Nooo!"

_"Un pedazo mío, para ser siempre-"._

"¡Para de leer!" Seungwoo suplicó en un ataque de risitas. "¡No puedes hacer esto!"

Seungyoun retiró el libro para que Seungwoo no pudiera agarrarlo mientras leía el hechizo en voz alta, disfrutando de lo molesto que estaba siendo.

_"Atados como uno, atados estaremos nosotros."_

"¡Cho Seungyoun!"

_"Del cielo a la tierra, de la tierra al mar."_

Seungwoo se derrumbó en el suelo, incapaz de contenerse. "Esa es la peor tarjeta de felicitación."

"Lo sé," se rió Seungyoun. "Oye, ven aquí, necesitamos sangre virgen para completar el hechizo, dame tu dedo."

"Vete a la mierda," dijo, divertido. "¿A dónde fue mi vino?"

"¿Funcionó? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Dame tu dinero."

Seungwoo tarareó. "No, sé a qué huelen tus pies. Soy inmune."

Seungyoun lamió sus labios juguetonamente. "Maldición."

"Lo sé, lo sé, tendrías que usar la brujería para encontrar a alguien tan bueno como yo," suspiró.

"No, necesitaba el dinero."

"Oh," dijo Seungwoo. "No."

"Valió la pena intentarlo," dijo.

"¿Por qué no hiciste un hechizo de dinero?"

"Debido a que dijiste que lo abriera al azar, estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor con lo que tenía," dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Una alcancía cósmica?"

"Oh, Dios mío, no más vino para ti," dijo.

"Está bien, estoy listo para ir a la cama de todos modos," dijo Seungwoo.

"Está bien, entonces limpiaré esto," dijo. "Nos vemos mañana."

Seungwoo se fue con una risita para darse una ducha, el vino se le había subido completamente a la cabeza y Seungyoun puso los ojos en blanco. El libro había sido divertido, pero decepcionante. Tal vez debería haber elegido algo para probar con más cuidado, pero ya era tarde y estaba demasiado cansado para pasar la noche estudiando un libro de hechizos y sabía que si intentaba hacer más de una cosa, Seungwoo se habría aburrido y hubiera querido ir a la cama.

Aún así, aunque divertido, un hechizo de amor era el último hechizo en su mente para experimentar junto a la fertilidad o la venganza, pero ahí fue donde cayó el destino.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante y apagó la última vela, dejándolo en completa oscuridad, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_Debe ser el vino._


End file.
